D.1. Specific Aim 1: To facilitate the implementation of hypothesis-driven research studies aimed at addressing cardiometabolic disparities in Native Hawaiians, Alaska Natives and Pacific Peoples. The Research Core is dedicated to providing technical research support to Pis funded under the Center and also to other Pis supported by component programs integrated under the Center (i.e. The HFD Partnership Program, The PILI 'Ohana Program, etc.). Overall, Dr. Easa along with Dr. Mau will ensure that all necessary resources are provided to support the successful conduct of the proposed studies. This will be accomplished through frequent meetings with Center Investigators and staff to follow progress and trouble shoot any problems and roadblocks that occur in accomplishing the specific aims and objectives of the Center research studies. Indeed, dedicated research support will be provided to the 5 Center-funded Pis as the first priority. In addition, the services that are offered are described under the Shared Resources Unit will be overseen by Dr. Jimmy Efird. The Research Training and Support Unit, funded under the MPT Endowed Chair Program, will provide supplemental research resources through the partnership currently being developed with the Harvard School of Public Health and Dr. E. Francis Cook (See Center description). Planned research resources include biostatistical consultation via video-teleconferencing and during the Visiting Biostats/Epidemiology Program. Both shared resources will be made available to the PI by contacting the Unit coordinator via the Center's website or via telephone. Preference will be given to the 5 Pis funded under the Center but the shared resource units will be available to all Pis under the Center. We will post office hours for the biostatistician and "walk-in" appointment times on the website and logging in of hours per PI and program will allow the Center to estimate each programs needs for biostatistics and epidemiology support. The Center's coordinating staff will provide the administrative support needed to implement the program and will periodically (monthly) report on utilization and quality of services. The Center recognizes that local Pis may not have access to this type of technical research support. UH has chronically had a shortage of data management, biostatistics and epidemiology services. Thus, having this dual program will provide access to both local expertise as well as supplemental support from outside the State (through the Visiting Biostatistician/Epidemiologist Program and the On-line consultation of biostatistics and epidemiology service planned under Training and Support Unit (See MPT Endowed Chair Program)). As part of the Center's overall management of resources, we will have continuous monitoring of these services to determine whether this approach is effective and feasible by monthly reports provided by both units. D.2. Specific Aim 2: To utilize a standardized process to solicit, evaluate and select new pilot studies consistent with the Center's focus on improving health outcomes in Native Hawaiians, Alaska Natives, and Pacific Peoples, with a special emphasis on cardiometabolic health disparities. The overall goal of this aim is utilize a 'standardized'process for soliciting, evaluating, and selecting high quality research proposals suitable as a pilot study which has the potential to expand into a more definitive and robust study related to Native and Pacific health and health disparities with an emphasis on .cardiometabolic disparities. Herein we describe the process used to solicit and select the 5 research studies included in this Center proposal and how we intend to include this process as part of the new Center proposed. Scientific Peer-Review Process For Selection of Studies The Center has adapted existing peer-review processes for soliciting and selecting pilot studies. In the development of this proposal, the HEC used the following process to select the proposals included under the Research Core. Nearly all of the steps involved in this process was completed using e-mail and fax communications and were coordinated by the HEC Project Coordinator Kim Spencer. (See Appendix C Research Core for Forms) The entire process from submission of the preliminary proposal to notification of award was completed in about 5-7 weeks. We plan to continue to use this methodology to solicit, evaluate and select new pilot studies as a component of our future research development activity. We will publish the needed forms onto the Center's website. The Research Core Director's role in this process will be 2-fold 1) to oversee the scientific review process and the selection of reviewers, and if necessary serve as the tie-breaking vote if the 2 reviewers scores are widely disparate. 2) Identify the appropriate scientific mentor(s) for the Pilot PI if necessary. Again, the criteria that will be used to evaluate each submitted proposal will emphasize the Pi's inclusion of health disparate populations and the use of CBPR approaches in their study design. Another important feature of the Pilot Program is the use of both internal and external reviewers during the initial proposal development phase. This will allow for a more diverse and balanced review of the Pi's study particularly for those investigators that may be based in Alaska or Hawai'i who want to develop ties with other researchers or mentors located in other locations using either video-camera technology, such as "Click-to-Meet", or through telephone conference calling. The HEC has had several successful experiences with "Click-to-Meet" documented by user satisfaction and technical aspects of the software. The programs that have successfully used the "Click-to- Meet" Program are 1) "Grant Writing Workshop" (ten sessions) Primary Instructor Wendy Sanders located at Johns Hopkins University, Baltimore, MD. 2) "Research 101 for Community Researchers" (seven sessions) - Primary Instructors: Dr. Haya Rubin located at Palo Alto, California and Dr. Helaine Resnick located at Medstar Research Institute, Washington DC. (See Appendix A for Description of "Click-to-Meet") D.3. Specific Aim 3: To offer research training and career development mentoring to junior investigators as they transition to research independence and conduct studies relevant to the Center's themes. All 5 Pis funded under the new Center proposal will be offered and indeed required to select a mentor to compliment their strengths/challenges, and whom they feel comfortable in discussing their career development goals with. The Research Director has confirmed that all of the ESAC members (see Administrative Core description) have agreed to serve as distance mentors for Pis included under the Center. Dr. Easa, as Director of the Research Core, will also identify and recommend a local mentor who is an established senior scientist and who will be committed to support the goals and objectives of the Center as well as to provide dedicated time and support to fulfill their commitments to the individual investigators. In addition, the Center recognizes that one of the keys to successful mentorship is preparing both the mentor and the mentee to make the most of this professional, and often rewarding, relationship. We also recognize that the time commitment in mentoring new investigators and researchers may not always be valued or rewarded by academic institutions, thus affecting the quality and quantity of mentoring programs. To address this issue, we propose the following plans to assist in standardizing the mentoring process. In addition, through our experience in the HEC Training Core, we found that one of the major challenges to successful mentoring for research investigators based in community or rural settings is the travel time or office hours that conflict with clinic and community center responsibilities. We also recognized the value of mentoring conducting activity via telephone through scheduled office hours combined with, but not instead of, "face-to-face" time with the mentors and mentees. We found that frequent 'short'15 minute calls were as effective in engaging the PI and mentor, and indeed, often more effective than trying to find larger blocks of time for both the mentor and mentee encounters. D.3.a. Plans for enhancing the Mentor-Mentee Relationship The overall goal of strong mentorship is to advance the educational and personal growth of the principal investigator (mentee). General characteristics of good mentoring include the following characteristics: 1) Being a good and careful listener. 2) Keeping in touch - brief meetings may be appropriate especially when the PI is located in a remote site. 3) Allow for multiple mentors - will provide the PI with an appreciation for diversity and multiple ways for problem solving. 4) Encourage the PI to build networks - good research often requires that you work with diverse groups and across disciplines. Creating a network will enhance their ability to work with other researchers. To prepare mentors we will distribute resources for how best to enhance the mentoring experience. Some resources that will be made available to mentors include the following: 1. Advisor, Teacher. Role Model. Friend - On being a mentor to students in science and engineering. Authors: National Academy of Sciences/Academy of Engineering, Institute of Medicine. National Academies Press, Washington, DC 1997. 2. Bridges to Independence: Fostering the Independence of New Investigators in Biomedical Research. Authors: Committee on Bridges to Independence - Identifying Opportunities for and Challenges to Fostering the Independence of Young Investigators in the Life Sciences, National Research Council, National Academies Press, 2005. 3. To Recruit and Advance: Women Students and Faculty in Science and Engineering. Authors: National Research Council. National Academies Press, Washington, DC 2006.